


'67 has left the chat

by GraceEliz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chapter two: Jedi fam have a group chat too, Crack, Fox is unhinged he just hides it, Gen, Rex is the baby and he's salty about it, chatfic, no-angst guarantee, swear down guys none of this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Foxy: as soon as biohazard clears me to enter barracks I’m gonna get youCode: is Coruscant as wild as this all the time or is it just you?Foxy: you obviously haven’t met thorn and thireTHORn: idk what you mean ;D we are angelsFoxy: get over here and do your job
Relationships: the Clone Commanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omnomnom is Wolffe.  
> Foxy nearly got called Foxy Lady, as in, well if you haven't seen Wayne's World you should.  
> The Wall is the Wall where they pin all their murders, it leads into the Crime Corridor. Fox is going on holiday for Destruction Therapy. He'll feel much better after he's kicked some Sith.

_ Foxy _ :  yo can any of your Generals read this

_ Foxy has attached CS75100Q _

_ Froggie _ :  apparently it’s  Sith and  Windu wants to know exactly where that is

_ Foxy _ :  criwmwsceme

_ Code _ : what

_ Foxy _ : sorry crime scene, we’re on duty oh no someone cordon that off call the oh  kriffing hell is  that a new victim

_ Code _ : please don’t use voice text when you’re on crime scenes I don’t want to know >:{

_ THORn _ : you really don’t

_ Code: _ so it’s a murder? :O

_ THORn _ : string of

_ THIREEEE _ : y guys, how’s it

_ THORn _ : has Stitch let you out yet

_ THIREEEE _ : ….

_ THORn _ : ha you’re  gonna die,  gon be on the Wall with a  blue cross

_ THIREEEE _ : I hate you

_ THORn _ _ has attached  _ _ Foxhatesmondays _

_ Code _ : is that blood :O :O

_ THIREEEEE _ : yeah  dw it’s not his blood

_ Code _ : is that meant to make me feel better

_ Code _ : is that blood blue

_ THORn _ :  ohsit you’re not meant to have seen that one fox is  gonna kill me

_ Foxy _ : as soon as biohazard clears me to enter  barracks I’m  gonna get you

_ Code _ : is Coruscant as wild as this all the time or is it just you ? 

_ Foxy _ : you obviously haven’t met thorn and  thire

_ THORn _ : idk what you  mean ;D we are angels 

_ Foxy _ : get over here and do your job

_ Omnomnom _ :  so guys you know how Cody used to always steal people’s socks

_ Code _ :  ohno D:<

_ Omnomnom _ : and you know how I bit him and got my name

_ Code _ :  Wolffe , no

_ THIREEEE _ :  wolffe yes

_ Omnomnom _ _ has attached  _ _ Bitey _ __ _ Shinies _

_ Code _ : is that shiny hoarding  socks : hearteyes :

_ Blyp _ : Cody I am begging you to  just stop, you know this channel doesn’t support  emojis , please you’re hurting me

_ Omnomnom _ : I named him

_ Foxy _ : do I even want to know

_ THORn _ : I do!

_ Foxy _ : you’re on duty get  off the group  chat 

_ Omnomnom _ : badger

_ Code _ : wtf is a badger

_ Blyp _ _ has attached Badger _

_ Code _ : that thing is adorable

_ Omnomnom _ :  no I meant this type

_ Omnomnom _ _ has attached HoneyBadger002.vid _

_ Foxy _ : that’s much more in line with my expectations of you

_ Cody _ : I was  gonna say I wanted to meet him but I changed my mind

_ Blyp _ : idk he’s cute

_ T-Rex _ : guys what the  hells is wrong with you all

_ Foxy _ : frankly I’m amazed you grew up as well as you did  tbh , we tried our best but Cody corrupted you 

_ Cody _ : I’m  Wolffe’s fault 

_ Omnomnom _ : ouch

_ Pondsy _ _ : _ you’re technically my fault and I’m fox’s so we’re your fault,  ori’vod

_ Foxy: _ frankly I blame  six and seventeen 

_ Blackestouts _ : they were  Prime’s fault 

_ Foxy:  _ well that’s that then oh good afternoon senator how can we be of assistance

_ THORn _ _ : _ back to the grind 

_ Blyp _ _ :  _ I’m so glad we’re on frontlines

_ Code: _ yeah, I’d take  Sith over Senators

_ Code _ : @GREEN  yo you joining the call or what

_ Foxy _ : maybe he died 

_ Omnomnom _ : shame , F in the chat

_ Blyp _ _ :  _ F

_ Foxy:  _ F

_ GREEN _ : he’s fine, but Master  Luminara fell asleep on Master Quinlan and  Gree is trying to help get her off but she’s pretty hard to detach –  Bariss

_ Code _ : send a picture and I’ll help your next prank

_ GREEN has attached  _ _ MasterLumi _

_ Code _ : why does  Vos look so afraid ? 

_ GREEN _ : he’s worried she’ll wake up and bite him or something, it’s happened before \-  Bariss

_ Code _ : amazing , you’re my  favourite ,, are you  gonna share

_ Foxy _ : why are the Jedi so SOFT they’re adorable, have you seen baby Jedi, they’re like tiny storms of ADORABLE DEATH

_ GREEN _ : I take it you  got on crèche duty \-  Bariss

_ Foxy _ : I Love Them , they say hi

_ Code: _ shut up brother I want to talk to my Jedi’s  neice

_ GREEN _ :  so apparently when they were kids, my master fell asleep on Uncle Quinlan, they’re the oldest , and when Uncle Obi started crying (he’s the baby) she woke up and freaked out and bit Uncle Quinlan  on the wrist. He still has a scar, but you have to know where it is to be able to see it –  Bariss

_ Code _ :  Bariss , you’re my favourite Jedi. Keep feeding me these, and next time I’m  planetside , I’ll take you wherever you want 

_ GREEN:  _ get away from my child, Cody

_ Code:  _ noooo let  Bariss back on 

_ Foxy:  _ I asked Master Se and she said that’s a true story she showed me a  holo of tiny baby Kenobi and frankly would kill any of you  except  Bariss for him if he asked 

_ Code:  _ I mean, join the club 

_ GREEN _ :  Bariss and  Luminara are in bed now you can talk to her tomorrow

_ Code:  _ *grumpily* Force you’re such a dad

_ Blyp _ _ : _ I hate that you do that  bc I can picture your grumpily face and I laughed in a meeting

_ Foxy: _ I finally got them to let me have a rotation on frontline, I'm on my way to the Negotiator now

_ Code _ : wait 

_ Foxy _ : ;D

_ Code _ :  nonono you can room in the barracks

_ Foxy _ : my baby brother, my favourite, my very own,

_ Blyp _ : he’s  gonna fold

_ Code _ : I will not 

_ Foxy _ : we’re meeting with  gree and  Unduli , let me bunk with you for two weeks and I’ll make sure you get time with  Bariss

_ Code _ : deal 

_ GREEN _ : I resent you using my child as a bargaining chip, but she looks excited for the meetup.

_ Code _ : ;D yayyyy

_ Foxy _ : folded

_ Blyp _ : like a wet cloth. @GREEN  aayla says to tell  bariss hi from her 

_ GREEN _ : Hi  Aay !!!! -  Bariss

_ Blyp _ :  Hihihihihihihi –  Aay

_ Foxy set his status to Do Not Disturb _

_ THIREEEE has attached  _ _ holidayFox.vid _

_ Blyp _ _ : _ I forgot how good you were at singing 

_ Code _ : what song is that?

_ Blyp _ : Diamonds are a girl’s best friend

_Code_ : I've heard Kenobi sing that on the battleground, it was  kinda weird but funny 

_THORn_ : Rex your Jedi is in here again to see his “” ””friend ”””” Amidala

_T-Rex_ : do not  wanna know 

_THORn_ :  so you don’t want the latest gossip betting ring then 

_T-Rex_ : I'm  boutta leave this chat

_THORn_ : aw ‘67 don’t be like that 

_T-Rex_ : I like  cody and  bly and the rest of you can get stuffed

\+ special bonus scene

“Oh, that’s nice,” says Rex, unconvincingly. His brother sighs heavily.

“Look,” he says reassuringly, “at least if he’s breathing down my  neck he won’t be breathing down yours.” Cody smiles very happily across the console where the Generals are exchanging slightly concerned looks. “Fox is  gonna be great, just watch!”

Rex knows. Rex grew up with the bitchiest batch of CCs taking a personal interest in his training. Rex can predict exactly how this is going to go down. Rex stands to make a lot of money out of the Coruscant Commander's fortnight's holiday on the front line.

Fox is the bitchiest bitch to have ever graduated from  Kamino . He’s either going to run them into the ground for EFFICIENCY or he’s going to go totally unhinged and make Cody even worse. He’s calling this a holiday. 

Rex wonders if  Kix will agree to put him in carbon until it all blows over. 


	2. Jedi are allowed chaos too

_Lumi_ : hey @babybrother my Commander would like to tell you that your Commander and @heyAay are corrupting Barriss. I didn’t have the heart to tell him she was already like that.

 _babybrother_ : Cody said something about visitation rights

 _heyAay_ : Gree is such a dad, it’s hilarious, he seems to think Riss isn’t the plans one

 _babybrother_ : I look forward to seeing you and Barriss, Lumi

 _Quin_ : she bit me again, jsyk

 _Lumi_ : you deserved it

 _GARen_ : I thought you were saying Riss bit you, but then I remembered she’s an angel and remembered that Lumi is feral

 _Quin_ : they were my sweets! Not yours!!

 _Lumi_ : no comment – and I saw that, Gar

 _Quin_ : I hate you

_heyAay has attached JediDon’tHate.vid_

_Quin_ : I raised you so well, but I can’t believe you’d do this to me

 _heyAay_ : Uncle Obes, Bly says to tell you that if you’re responsible for teaching Cody emojis, he’s going to smack you

 _babybrother_ : he’ll have to catch me first ;D and Fox says he’ll fight Bly for me

 _heyAay_ : bly says he isn’t that desperate and he’ll wait

 _GARen_ : pfft

 _Quin_ : I wondered where he was, he’s my usual contact

 _babybrother_ : he’s on holiday with us. He insulted Dooku to his face yesterday, it was beautiful. I think Cody filmed it. I’ll get him to send it to me.

 _Annie_ : oh yeah I heard about that off Rex, apparently Fox is the most feral Commander in the army

 _Quin_ : older brother prerogative

 _GARen_ : I’m older than you

 _Quin_ : you are not

 _Lumi_ : I’m the oldest

 _Quin_ : doubt

 _Annie_ : I’m gonna lose signal, be back tomorrow

 _babybrother_ : be safe

 _heyAay_ : see you soon, cousin, have fun and don’t break anything or anyone 

_GARen_ : no she’s right I think Lumi might be older than us

 _Quin_ : nope don’t like that

 _babybrother_ : you don’t get to be oldest just bc you raised the oldest kid, by that logic I’m second oldest

 _Lumi_ : you’re the baby

 _Quin_ : not buying it, baby brother

 _GARen_ : sorry bro you’re the baby

 _babybrother_ : why do I bother

 _barRISS_ : I got Gree to fix my comm! I’m still alive!

 _heyAay_ : pity

 _barRISS_ : cousin how could you do this to me

 _Quin_ : yeah stop bullying your cousin Aay

 _babybrother_ : force you really are a bastard

_babybrother has attached FUquin.vid_

_babybrother_ : have you any idea how much trouble I’m in now

 _Lumi_ : it matches your hair

 _heyAay_ : where did you find such an atrocious shade of glitter?

 _Quin_ : can’t betray my sources

 _barRISS_ : Gree says it was probably Fox

 _heyAay_ : Bly says it was definitely Fox

 _Quin_ : Stone, actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate formatting these


End file.
